battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaffarov (Mission)
why shoot him? Why did Blackburn HAVE to shoot Sgt.Cole, shouldn't he be able just explain to him about the nukes, I know Cole is a pain and a real jerk, but shouldnt he just be able to say " listen to him". Marine One 19:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Because Cole is very ignorant and possibly thinks Blackburn is a spy and remember when Montes or someone like that said Coles a "glory hound and would do anything for a promotion". Even talking to him would be impossible.-- SlopijoeHangars 20:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) If anything, Cole would have either a) court martialled Blackburn or b) martial execution on the spot. Deniedoperative 07:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, you're allowed to carry out summary executions in the US Military? 07:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Currently, under the Uniform Code of Military Justice, 14 offenses are punishable by death. however Blackburn doesnt apply in any of those unique catagory. however in times of war, Blackburn could be tried for these. 85 - Desertion - remember the Su-25 from last mission. then Blackburn and Montez basically deserted Cole 90 - Assaulting or willfully disobeying a superior commissioned officer - Cole said "get your hands on the ground" Blackburn didn't. 106 - Spies - possibly what Cole was thinking. And possibly comnunicating with the enem SlopijoeHangars 07:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC)y.-- "Punishable by death under the UCMJ" =/= "Grounds for summary execution". 08:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Misread your comment. Anywho, the US military does not do summary executions as its against the Geneva conventions. Unless Cole forgot the Geneva Conventions or he thought the UCMJ also meant that you could do that. However blackburn also had his weapon out even after Cole instructed him to put his hands behind his head this could lead to a poor excuse of self-defense as Blackburn still had his weaponed drawed and did not lowered it as Cole commanded.--Slopijoe Keep in mind, however, that Blackburn would have little to no time to explain to Cole. If you played that level, you'd know that Cole opens fire immediately after finishing the "Down on the ground" sentence. Either due to poor visibility or simple impulse, Cole will open fire on what he believes to be two Russian soldiers. That's how I'd interpret it, anyway. Th3 razor 13:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad asking that one thing got everyone talking! But, I didn't consider the part were Cole was just doing it to get promted i guess cole thought to him self "I bring in a traitor AND i caught a Russian agent, PROMOTION!!!" and they didnt "DESERT" Cole, they just split up to cover the esate faster. But if Blackburn and Dima "surrenderd" i think Montes would have knocked out Cole or something. And Cole knew that it was Blackburn but he didnt know who the other guy was, Im guessing he thought " Blackburn is either defecting or is a traitor" Marine One 20:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) how did they get back and how did CIA find out? After Blackburn shot Cole and talked to Dima, how did they get back? Did American reinforcements arrive and extract Montes and Blackburn out or did they call in for a chopper and while they were on board Monte asks Blackburn " So do we tell them that you shot our C.O or do we keep that quite?" and the pilot overhears and says "Bring guards" Marine One 21:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, Dima just slipped away and Blackburn stood near Cole's body waiting for extraction. 23:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) What extraction? i mean how they get stateside so quickly and how did the CIA find out? Movie magic. You ever read TVTropes? No? Here's a link. If you want to get technical, though, they were probably relocated stateside since they had no commander. Th3 razor 18:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Possible PMC? Playing through this mission fifty times. It feels like the "PLR" guys are either PMC's or hired Mercs. They used American weaponry (M39, M60E4 and SCAR-H's), they dont speak Farsi's and are more westernized then the PLR in Iran.-- SlopijoeThe southern cross 11:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) They are PMC's. And yes I know I'm more than a year late. NotTheHighestKD (talk) 08:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) They are Kaffarov's private security force, not related to the PLR whatsoever. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC)